Changes in the Slytherin Realm
by Willow18
Summary: Minific...*COMPLETE* Draco loves Tara and tries to get her to love him back


Changes in the Slytherin Realm  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com BsktBllBabe77@aol.com Rating: PG Pairings: Tara/Draco Disclaimer: All BtVS stuff belongs to Joss Whedon and the HP gang belongs to JK Rowling. Distribution: Just ask me. A/N: Please review.This story is just for fun, no sequels really come to mind. I may make another fic with Tara and Draco being b/f and g/f.but I don't know. I'll keep ya updated if I do. Check out some of my other fics please!  
  
FIC (  
  
~$~  
  
Tara Maclay sat in the common room in her sixth year. She thought back to when she was eleven years old and had sat on the stool with the old Sorting Hat placed on her head. The hat's words had always replayed in her head "Slytherin" he yelled. She had been placed into Slytherin, the house with mostly evil witches and wizards.  
  
Draco had a huge crush on her, and she wouldn't even give him the time of day. He always adulterated everything and was just plain evil; always thinking about when he gets out of Hogwarts how he's going to get branded with the Dark Mark.  
  
Although he is was bad, he was handsome and adroit with the witchcraft. He always smirked and she always had a bright smile on her face. He was just negligible to her. Tara Maclay had not liked Draco Malfoy. She was just too sweet and benevolent to be caught up with his dark ways.  
  
Feelings began to arise in Tara over the years when he tried to hit on her. Her parents wanted her to be in Ravenclaw as they had been, but as long as she was in school and she had a rightful education, they didn't mind. But Slytherin brought her an intense feeling in her; she was a powerful witch after all.  
  
That's why Draco wanted her so badly; she was smart, beautiful, and very powerful. She wasn't poor and wasn't rich. He didn't mind that, his father was the only one who cared a little about it. Lucius, Draco's father, still liked her though.  
  
Harry Potter had dated her a few months when they were in their fifth year. Most guys around the school liked her. She even went out with George Weasley, another Gryffindor. It pissed most of the Slytherin guys off to be together out of 'their kind'.  
  
Draco hadn't been with many girls, he only was with Pansy Parkinson to make Tara jealous. It had a little. And stupid Parkinson actually thought that he was in love with her and not using her.  
  
No matter how many times everyone told her, she told the girls that they were jealous of her because she had Draco and she told the guys that they were jealous of Draco because he had her and they didn't. He eventually got to the point where he just told her off in front of everyone and they just laughed her out of the room. She still acted like she had dignity.  
  
Draco's true love had been Tara; he knew that she knew it too, no matter how much she denied it. The only thing that bugged him was that she had been with Potter.even worse a Weasley.  
  
Of everyone in the school, a Weasley. A bloody WEASLEY! He hadn't felt some teenage lust for her, either; he knew it was love. Draco tried to give her everything his parents didn't give him; love. His parent's definition of love was they give him extremely expensive gifts so he'd keep his mouth shut about their secrets of he-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
They hugged him occasionally, but only when he had done bad things to another. Draco was closer to the house-elves and maid more than he was with his parents. His parents didn't know he was exceptionally close to them, but they all hid it well.  
  
The maid was like a mother, giving actual love and caring for him when he had gotten hurt. The elves had been brothers and sisters to him. He broke up around them; not the true Draco. He was warm and kind to them. He kept telling himself that he was just a cold-hearted Slytherin like his father was.  
  
Someone like Tara could help him change. Draco could probably be decent. If she fell in love with him too, maybe they could be married in a few years. He was lost in thought as she walked gracefully up the stairs to her dorm. Draco's eyes followed her figure as she went up the long stairs.  
  
He got up and followed her to her bedroom; not to do anything, no. He couldn't make that kind of impression on her. He just wanted to have a conversation with her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Tara screeched.  
  
"Shh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to you" Draco tried to hush her as he stepped through the threshold and closed the door.  
  
"What?" she snapped, now quieter?  
  
"Why can't you just gimme a chance?"  
  
"Why can't you just ignore me?"  
  
"You're always in my mind. I think about you all day! Hell, I even dream about you all night!"  
  
She looked at her feet and threw her books on the table beside her bed. Her face was slightly red from the embarrassment, but she ignored it and it just went away when she looked up into his silver eyes.  
  
"I can change with you. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be happy and live a normal life with kids and a wife and a maid. I don't wanna be a Death Eater. If you can't help me, no one can. You're my love. Ever since I laid eyes on you in our first year, my mind hasn't come off of you. You even-"  
  
"Stop! Draco, I can't change you. You have to change yourself." She started to have sympathy for the poor sixteen-year-old boy in front of her now.  
  
"I know you'd be my girlfriend if I was a better person. The truth is, is I'd cherish you for eternity. I want to spend my life with you. God, why can't you understand that?"  
  
"I can. You don't think that I think about you, but I do. Just not as much. It is true; I would be your girlfriend if you changed. After being pure-Slytherin for sixteen and a half years, you usually can't change to be mild-hearted."  
  
"If I tried hard enough and had you by my side.I probably could."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why can't you just give me a chance?"  
  
"I can. If you don't show some growth in two months, it's over. I've got my eye on you, mister."  
  
His smile appeared from ear to ear and he slowly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Draco's lips touched against Tara's and it felt like forever before they broke apart.  
  
~$~  
  
The End!  
  
~$~ 


End file.
